Ross Merrick
Ross Merrick 26, born in Nov. 15, 1887. He is a private detective, ex-military; 5'10,” V-shaped, but a sm. belly; good looking blond w/ a baby face, a prominent nose, sparkling hazel eyes, and a quick electrifying smile; dressed well, but relaxed. From an interview with a former lover – What can I say about Ross Merrick? He's a reprobate, but we all know that. He's a charming reprobate, but again, we all know that. He always knows the right thing to say and right time to say it, and he controls his wit like a Musketeer controls a deadly rapier. The man is smart and the man is funny, but the man is heartless. Soulless, even. Just a shiny surface with a vacuum in the middle. ... From an interview with a former client – He gets the job done. He does it well. He does it fast. He does it discretely. I don't care a wit about his personal life. He is known as the best private detective in the city. The reason he's known for that is because he is the best, He's a professional. He gets results. ... From an interview with a former associate – Ross Merrick? Oh, we had good times together. Good times! If you're in a scrape, he will talk your way out of it. No need for fisticuffs with ol' Ross! And if you're looking for a guide to the city, well, he's your man. Oh... work wise? He's dedicated; the best, I hear. ... From an interview with a former secretary – No, his finances are always in shambles. That's just Ross. However, it never effects his work. Nothing effects his work. Oh... you heard about that. It's true. Who have you been talking to? You sounds like pretty efficient detectives yourselves. Yes, he has nightmares, and yes, it was after the Johannson Case, but I don't know much about why. I was working for him then, but he disappeared after that case. It guess it shook him up. I mean, we've all read about it – the bloodiness, the pure debauchery of it – but after a few weeks, he bounced right back, as he always did. But again, it didn't effect much; just nightmares. He took time off and then he came back. His work pallet was clear, and he even paid me the entire time he was gone. What? I don't know. Look, I haven't talked to Ross in a year. You seem to know everything already; I don't know what I can add. Yes, his finances are always in disarray; yes, his reputation for carousing is well deserved; yes, the Johannson Case shook him up; and yes, even him and I went our own ways, but nothing, nothing gets in the way of his work. That's just the way it is. ... History Born to Roger and Sara Merrick who were farmers in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Sara died in childbirth, but was survived by Ross and his sister, Christina. Ross left home when he was 13 to get away from his abusive father. It was 1900. Christina got married the year Ross left. She was 17. Ross joined the Merchant Marines as a cabin boy. The ship he is on ends up taking soldiers to the Philippines for the Philippine–American War. He stays with the ship until he is 17 in 1904. Towards his last few years he becomes a gunner and gets involved in small scale fighting. His ship, the Cassandra, caught fire in July of 1903, and he was stuck in the ocean for a day. He gets picked up by a Navy ship, which takes him to NYC. He gets involved in the liquor trade and climbs the ranks quickly. He found out that he was very good at gathering information. He was collecting information for his gang, and found out that there was going to be a major attack. So he goes to the police, but the police let it happen. There is a massive gang war and most of compatriots are shot or jailed, so he freaks out, and through the guidance of a police officer, Officer Patrick Renyolds, turns evidence against the other gang and eventually becomes a police officer. He finds out that there is a connection between the police and his rival gang, so Ross Merrick's goal is to uncover the connection and destroy it. He meets Mark Learson who is one of the few police he respects (because he's clean). After a few years, he gets passed over for promotion, becomes disenchanted, and becomes detective. Patrick Reynolds by this time has left the police force and is now a successful private detective. His sister was killed by her violent husband The Johansson Case sends him on a rage and he tracks down the former husband and kills him. James Russell.